


Особые отношения

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Family Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек все еще чувствует влажное тепло его ладоней, аромат кожи Стайлза — парфюм и пот. Иногда Дерек слышит запах ребенка или Эрики на нем, но почти всегда игнорирует его. Знает, что если скажет об этом хотя бы слово, Стайлз еще долго не придет. Будет мучиться чувством вины и укорять себя, а Дереку это не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особые отношения

Стайлз пристраивает щеку на груди Дерека и тяжело дышит. Глухо, надсадно, все еще крепко сжимая его внутри себя.

Дерек коротко касается его бедра ладонью, и Cтайлз поднимает голову. Он кусает губы и морщит лоб, словно пытается отрезвить себя, но почти безуспешно. Рубашка болтается на нем, как парус, и больше никакой одежды нет — брюки и трусы в холле, обувь на пороге гостиной. Он все это скинул с себя, прежде чем расстегнул на Дереке джинсы, укладывая их на пол, а затем в спешке сдвинул вниз белье и сел верхом на его член.

Грубо и почти больно. Но это лишь вначале, Дерек знает, что в кармане его форменных брюк всегда лежит смазанный презерватив.

Стайлз почти не говорит в процессе и запрещает это делать ему, закрывая рот ладонью. Дерек подчиняется, обхватывает его короткостриженый затылок и целует, стараясь невербально передать, как скучал и рад его приходу. Их близость не похожа на нежную встречу возлюбленных, Стайлз всегда спешит и чаще всего груб и эгоистичен, будто пытается указать Дереку его место. 

Он уже давно не мальчик, но выглядит все еще чертовски молодо в свои тридцать два. Даже форма заместителя шерифа не может прибавить ему важности, и его часто путают со стажером или курсантом полицейской академии. Дерек знает это, потому что еще лет десять назад часто становился свидетелем подобного заблуждения.

Стайлз привстает, упираясь ладонями в его грудь, и ссаживается. Хочет уйти.

Дерек все еще чувствует влажное тепло его ладоней, аромат кожи Стайлза — парфюм и пот. Иногда Дерек слышит запах ребенка или Эрики на нем, но почти всегда игнорирует его. Знает, что если скажет об этом хотя бы слово, Стайлз еще долго не придет. Будет мучиться чувством вины и укорять себя, а Дереку это не нужно.

Стайлз начинает одеваться, так же молча, как и трахал его всего пару минут назад. Дерек все еще лежит на полу и наблюдает за ним снизу вверх. Стайлз поспешно вытирает член о трусы, а затем, чертыхаясь, натягивает их на себя, потом следует черед брюк и туфель. Он не смотрит на Дерека, только не после.

Когда приезжает к нему в лес и хочет секса — да, Стайлз поедает Дерека глазами. Но не в такие моменты, когда ему надо домой, к жене и ребенку, когда он мысленно придумывает оправдания своей задержке с работы. Дерек ни разу не видел Мэтти, но знает, что он существует и что для Стайлза сын всегда на первом месте, несмотря на регулярные сеансы грубого, молчаливого секса между ними.

Эрика — это другой вопрос. Эрика ненавидит Дерека. Дерек тоже немного ненавидит ее, но сказать об этом не может, не имеет права. Стайлз не станет слушать, начнет кричать, разразится масштабная ссора, и Дерек не увидит его как минимум полгода, а то и год. Такое уже бывало, когда Дерек еще надеялся, что сможет развести их.

Эрика знает, что Стайлз значит для него, но еще несколько лет назад сказала, что ему его не получить. Потому что Дерек не умеет любить.  
Эрика была не права. Он любит. Иначе бы уже давно уехал из Бекон-Хиллз.

Стайлз заправляет рубашку в брюки и замирает, разглядывая носки собственных ботинок. Этот момент Дерек ненавидит больше всего — Стайлз раскаивается.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он. — Я не должен…

Дерек одним слитным движением садится и подтягивает ноги к груди.

— Стайлз…

— Нет, — отрезает он. — Я ухожу. 

И Дерек смотрит, как он идет в холл и аккуратно прикрывает дверь. Дерек помнит, что так же тихо он ушел и восемь лет назад, затем женился на ней. Иногда Дереку кажется, что он знает его всю свою жизнь. Первое знакомство, когда Стайлзу было четырнадцать; первый поцелуй, спустя пару лет на пустом поле для лакросса. А еще Дерек помнит, как лишил его девственности ночью накануне Весеннего Бала.

Тогда было много поцелуев, ласковых слов шепотом и нежных, почти невесомых объятий. И Стайлз еще долго не мог угомониться, восторженно приговаривая: «Я это сделал. Мой Бог!».

Теперь Дерек имеет то, что заслужил. То, что просил у него когда-то давно.

— Мы ведь будем хранить друг другу верность? — спросил у него Стайлз перед отъездом в колледж. 

Все окна в лофте были распахнуты настежь, но из-за летней жары ветерок не успевал долететь до постели, расплавляясь в воздухе. Они оба валялись на смятой, липкой простыне, опустошенные и довольные. Дереку нравилось быть с ним, но разлука на долгое время налагала определенные обязательства, к которым они оба были не готовы.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо. Но у нас всегда будут _особые_ отношения.

— Секс?

— В том числе и секс, — Дерек не знал, как это охарактеризовать, не думал, что это важно.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, но когда приехал на Рождественские каникулы, то привез с собой Хизер. Милую, аккуратную блондиночку с приятным голосом. Дерек не особенно расстроился, потому что всю последующую неделю Стайлз не вылезал из его постели. Им было хорошо вместе, и в такие моменты не хотелось думать ни о ком другом. Хизер бросила Стайлза и уехала к своим родителям в Коннектикут за день до Нового Года. 

Но Дерек все равно не стал его ограничивать, считая «вместе навсегда» глупым штампом. 

На следующий год Стайлз неожиданно бросил колледж и пошел в полицейскую академию. Дерек узнал об этом от шерифа, но не отреагировал. За это время многое изменилось: к нему, в Бикон-Хиллз, переехал Питер, Дерек познакомился с Дженнифер и завязал отношения, почти взрослые, с громкими словами и жаждой к экспериментам «пожить вместе», «познакомить родителей», «завести общий почтовый ящик». Но далеко у них все равно не зашло, не дотянув и до года — они расстались. 

А вскоре в город вернулся Стайлз и начал встречаться с Эрикой, проходя практику в участке отца. И однажды, столкнувшись нос к носу, даже не дослушал, когда Дерек предложил ему зайти на огонек. Зато явился через полгода, накануне свадьбы с девушкой-своей-мечты и снова задал не самый приятный для Дерека вопрос:

«Могут ли их особые отношения стать чем-то большим?»

«Нет, не могут», — ответил он, и Стайлз, замерев на секунду, окатил его презрительным взглядом, а затем ушел.

Свадьба состоялась. Через год родился Мэтти, а спустя два месяца умер шериф. Сердечный приступ. Это случилось быстро, какая-то минута или две, и его не стало. Об этом писали в местной газете, похороны были пышными и многолюдными. Фото потом тоже напечатали. Стайлз и Эрика. Стайлз и заместитель шерифа Пэрриш, нынешний шериф. Стайлз, скорбно глядящий в яму рядом с гробом.

«Огромная потеря…» — так начинался заголовок. Но только Дерек понимал, насколько она невосполнима. 

Он и сам не знал, зачем поперся к участку. Но когда Стайлз после работы вышел на улицу и увидел его, что-то изменилось в них обоих. Дерек никого не хотел так сильно, как его в ту секунду. И от мысли, что он не может его обнять, утешить, унять его боль — Дерек и сам испытывал ощутимый дискомфорт. Тянущее, жуткое ощущение в груди, рядом с сердцем. Стайлз сел в машину, вырубил мобильный и поехал в его старый дом в лесу. Стайлз не сказал ему ни слова: ни про сына, ни про Эрику, ни про отца. Они не разговаривали ни о чем серьезном. 

И в том, что произошло в его доме той ночью, было мало любви или нежности. Скорее какое-то исступленное, голодное отчаяние, потребность и жадная страсть. Их особые отношения перешли на новый этап, лишившись своей эмоциональности. Стайлз повзрослел и перестал искать отношений, надеяться на него. 

Но Дерек слишком привык к тому, что всегда на первом месте для Стайлза. Ему казалось, что это само собой разумеется, что Эрика уйдет. С ребенком можно видеться по выходным, они будут вместе, как Стайлз того и хотел. 

Но было уже слишком поздно.

***

Дерек заезжает в маркет купить молока, но затем вспоминает, что у него закончились хлопья и ореховая паста. Он не любит делать покупки и часто приобретает много разного ненужного дерьма, блуждая между стеллажей, как испуганный пятилетний ребенок. Этот раз не исключение — тележка полна уже наполовину, а он все еще не взял то, за чем приехал. Это раздражает. 

А затем он заворачивает в очередной ряд и видит ее. _Эрику._ Дерек замирает, потому что уже четыре года даже случайно не сталкивался с ней. 

Она все еще хороша. Высоко собранные вьющиеся пышные волосы, элегантное летнее платье, но достаточно короткое, чтобы намекнуть на сексуальность его владелицы. Ее полная грудь стала больше, а тон помады наоборот более нейтральным. Она не походит на замученную домохозяйку или несчастную женщину. И она принадлежит Стайлзу, ложится с ним в одну постель. Эрика — его жена.

Глупо испытывать злость от этого факта, но Дерек ревнует, как никогда в своей жизни. От того, что ему всегда казалось, будто Стайлз остается с Эрикой из-за долга, из-за Мэтти. Но может это не так?

Рядом стоит Эллисон, жена Скотта, в окружении оравы мелких Макколов, имен которых Дерек так и не смог запомнить. Они тянут ее за юбку, вытирают липкие ладони о чистую ткань футболки и о чем-то шушукаются между собой. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эллисон родит троих.

— Дерек! — зовет его она, глуповато улыбаясь. — Давно тебя не видела. 

В свое время Дерек не мог понять, почему Скотт так сходил по ней с ума. Эллисон была обыкновенной, ничем не примечательной избалованной девчонкой. Ее родители так сильно тряслись над ней, что она выросла с мыслью, будто весь мир крутится вокруг ее персоны.

Эрика холодно смотрит на него и сжимает губы. Дерек не хочет задумываться, знает ли она. Они со Стайлзом женаты уже восемь лет. Она ждет его каждый вечер дома, воспитывает его ребенка и явно не хочет отпускать, даже догадываясь, что он не принадлежит ей полностью.

— Дерек, когда ты приедешь к нам на барбекю? — снова подает голос Эллисон. — Скотт недавно вспоминал о тебе.

Дерек пожимает плечами, ему хочется побыстрее уйти и забыть об этой встрече.

— Мам! Мам! Мам! — талдычат мелкие.

Эллисон смеется.

— Не верю, что вы решили завести второго, — говорит она Эрике. — Я иногда схожу с ними с ума, а Мэтти у тебя просто чудо-ребенок. Вам со Стайлзом повезло.

Эрика напрягается. Видно, что это не та информация, которую она хотела бы сообщать ему. Дереку кажется, что его на полной скорости переехал поезд.

— Мы еще не решили. Ты ведь знаешь, что Стайлз готовится к повышению.

— То, что надо, лишние деньги. А ты как считаешь, Дерек?

Дерек никогда не думал, что Стайлз может захотеть еще одного ребенка. Ему всегда казалось, что Мэтти очень важен для него, но это все равно ответственность. Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз хочет уйти к нему, но не может из-за обязательств, которые он уже принял на себя. Чувство долга и вина перед Эрикой, сыном и погибшим отцом.

Второй ребенок — это конец всему. Конец их отношениям. И самое главное — это конец заблуждению, что Стайлз все еще любит его.

— Вряд ли я могу давать советы.

— Это точно, — недружелюбно бросает Эрика.

Дерек ощущает себя полным идиотом, он так долго ждал. Чего? Ему казалось, что если не давить, Стайлз оттает. Поймет, что Дерек чувствует, как сильно любит его. Но в итоге они оба обманывали себя.

— Мне нужно забрать Мэтти из школы, я совсем забыла, — добавляет Эрика, демонстративно поглядывая на часы. Дерек понимает, что она не хочет проводить в его обществе ни секунды.

Эрика знает, что когда-то они со Стайлзом были близки и, возможно, догадывается о той ночи, когда Стайлз явился к нему и хотел все переиграть. Дерек знает, что она любит Стайлза. Любит так же сильно, как и он сам.

Дерек хотел бы отмотать время назад и не видеть ее. Не знать о ребенке. Не думать о том, что Стайлз спит с ней.

Эрика толкает тележку и выезжает из ряда, уже у самых касс она оборачивается и смотрит на него. Дерек понимает, что она уверена в себе и своем браке. 

Она его не отдаст.

*** 

С пару минут Дерек оторопело сидит в машине на парковке и думает. Еще вначале он пытался с ним поговорить об Эрике. Стайлз обычно ершился и отвечал, что Эрика — не его дело. Любое упоминание о ней делало их близость неполной, неправильной. И Дерек со временем сдался, так и не удосужившись объяснить Стайлзу, что принимает его условия не потому, что ему это нравится.

Кому, к черту, понравится делить любимого человека годами?

Дерек винил во всем себя. У него был шанс избежать этой ситуации, когда Стайлз пришел к нему, но он его упустил. Просто спустил в унитаз. Но теперь… Дерек кипит от злости и уже не может оправдывать Стайлза, который просто использовал его. Вытрахивал душу, а затем шел к жене и сыну. К своей семье, которую любил в отличие от него.

Эрика и новости о втором ребенке, словно сорвали шоры с его глаз. Дерек постоянно вспоминал, каким Стайлз был в юности, каким открытым и доверчивым казался. Теперь же заглянуть в его голову, по сложности было чем-то сродни взлому сверхпрочного сейфа. Иногда у них бывали хорошие моменты, не просто секс и ругань, Стайлз мог рассказать ему, что его беспокоит и о чем Эрика уж точно не в курсе. Их тянуло друг к другу, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Неужели это ничего не значило?

Дерек заводит машину и стартует с места. Он не понимает, что делает, но внутренний инстинкт толкает его выяснить все и прекратить, если их отношения уже невозможно починить. В участке шумно и многолюдно, и Стайлз сначала не верит, что видит его у себя. У него довольно глупый вид, но затем он проталкивает образовавшийся в горле ком и уводит его в свой кабинет. Дерек всю дорогу хмурится, глядя на него.

— Зачем ты пришел? — прохладно интересуется Стайлз. 

И Дерек мог бы ответить, мог бы рассказать об Эрике и Эллисон, о глупом разговоре, который услышал. Мог бы вспомнить любой из тех вечеров, когда Стайлз оказывался у него на пороге и вел себя так, словно просто проезжал мимо. Но не сказал.

Дерек не думает о том, как сильно хочет его. Ему больно и плохо, так что становится тяжело дышать и, мать его так, даже в аду за ошибки расплачиваются и того меньше.

Дерек бьет дважды: сначала в бровь, затем в скулу. У Стайлза идет кровь, за стеной стоит адская какофония, никто не слышит его тихий вскрик, а затем болезненное шипение.

— Совсем охренел?

— Нет, это ты охренел!

Стайлз тоже бьет, но не в лицо, отвечает на его удар, и не проходит и двух минут, как они обтирают стены друг другом, охаживая кулаками по почкам и солнечному сплетению, разбивая в кровь губы. Со стола падают бумаги и несколько декоративных рамок, но на пороге так никто и не появляется, как будто всем плевать. Это же участок, здесь не может быть чего-то правонарушающего.

Стайлз — полисмен во втором поколении, но Дерек все равно побеждает за каких-то пять минут, заваливая и подминая под себя. Дерек ничего не чувствует, глядя в его лицо. Дыхание с трудом вырывается из горла, а ребра тупо ноют после встречи с чужими кулаками.

— Мне надоело, — говорит Дерек. — Хватит с меня. Все кончено, Стайлз, я сдаюсь.

— Отказываешься от секса? Мог позвонить, а не бить в лицо!

Дерек качает головой.

— Мне нужно больше.

— А как же наши _особые_ отношения? — со злостью спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек глухо смеется и тут же морщится от боли.

— Все еще не можешь мне поверить? Я признаю, что вел себя как ублюдок. Если задуматься, у меня были не лучшие мотивы, но, дьявол тебя задери, Стайлз! Я изменился. Прошло больше десяти лет.

— Слезь с меня. Убери лапы! — Стайлз злится, сверкая рассерженным взглядом.

Дерек только что послал его. Бросил, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, наклоняется и целует. Это не поддается логике, просто потребность запомнить вкус его губ. В последний раз. Стайлз моментально стонет и тянет его к себе. Они оба заражены одной и той же болезнью, иначе бы это не продолжалось так долго.

— Блядь, Дерек! — шипит Стайлз ему в губы, Дерек шарит ладонью по его телу, скользя ниже и ниже к паху. На секунду исчезает даже шум участка: звук голосов, перестук клавиатуры и тихое гудение системного блока под столом у Стайлза.

Дерек ничего не соображает, просто целует его, как не целовал уже давно. Нежно, с оттяжкой, больше лаская, чем навязывая свою волю. Стайлз дрожит под ним и, открывая глаза, Дерек видит, что у него мокрые щеки. 

К черту! К дьяволу все!

Дерек грубо трет его член сквозь ткань, не вынимая язык из его рта. Еще немного, и они трахнутся прямо на полу его кабинета. Дерек хочет этого, даже если это будет в последний раз. Ему больно от мысли, что у них нет будущего, нет того самого идиотского «вместе навсегда». Стайлз низко стонет и подается на его руку, ласкает его рот, плавится под ним. 

Они не замечают, как тихо щелкает дверь. Дерек не видит, что там за спиной, но Стайлз деревенеет.

— Стайлз… — слышит Дерек голос Джордана Пэрриша, действующего шерифа. — Твою мать! Черт! Жду тебя у себя! 

И дверь тут же захлопывается, Дерек отпускает его и сползает на пол. Стайлз тяжело дышит, а затем вытирает кровь, стекающую ему в глаза. Его форменная рубашка тоже испачкана, а лицо уже украсилось наливающимися синяками.

Слов нет. Никакие разговоры уже не имеют смысла. Дерек касается губ ладонью и, пошатываясь, встает.

— Наверное, именно так все и должно было закончиться… — тихо говорит он. — Но я хотя бы попытался.

— Дерек, — выдыхает Стайлз. 

Дерек проебал все свои шансы, и Стайлз уже никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Он уходит и надеется, что Стайлз не заметит, в какой дикой спешке Дерек намеревается покинуть его кабинет.

***

Уже после заката Дерек не включает свет и просто ходит из комнаты в комнату. Дом пуст. И раньше ему казалось, что это одиночество никогда не начнет его угнетать. Теперь же он готов взять свои слова назад.

Дерек не гордится тем, что сделал. Не стоило бить Стайлза, врываться на работу и ставить его в неловкое положение. Дерек понимает, что у них с Джорданом хорошие отношения, но вряд ли тот был в курсе их связи. Дерек догадывается, что даже Скотт не знает, хотя они со Стайлзом до сих пор оставались лучшими друзьями. 

Они так долго это скрывали, встречались только в старом доме Хейлов, и почти никогда вместе не показывались в городе, что это стало сродни привычке. Тем более что Стайлз никогда не хотел обижать Эрику. Ни единого раза и плохого слова в ее адрес не сказал, а ведь в браке всякое бывает.

Стайлз имел гору претензий к себе, но не к ней.

Комнату освещает вспышка молнии, и Дерек улавливает шум мотора. К дому подъезжает новенький «пежо» Стайлза и останавливается у крыльца. Дерек не спешит выходить и просто стоит в гостиной, глядя в окно. Стайлз гасит фары и вылезает из машины. Начинается дождь. Дерек слышит звук падающих капель.

Входная дверь не заперта, и Стайлз это знает. Просто открывает ее и заходит в холл. Дерек понимает, что должен выставить его прочь, так будет правильно. Но не может даже набрать полную грудь воздуха, чтобы заговорить. Это самообман — Дерек просто не хочет, чтобы он ушел.

— Дерек? — зовет Стайлз. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Твоя машина во дворе. 

Он включает свет и заходит в гостиную. Стайлз в штатском, и его плечи мокрые от дождя, а еще из холла видна дорожная сумка, едва заполненная наполовину. Дерек не хочет даже задумываться, что это может значить. Ему надоело надеяться на лучшее.

— Я сказал ей, — снова говорит Стайлз.

— Она тебя выгнала? И ты решил прийти ко мне? Раз уж не осталось никаких альтернатив?

Кажется, еще немного, и Стайлз просто развернется на пятках и уйдет, но проходит пара минут, и этого не происходит.

— Ты кусок кретина, Дерек. Она знала, догадывалась о нас. Эрика не выгоняла меня, она просила не уходить, уговаривала хорошо подумать. В отличие от тебя, ей на меня не наплевать. Эрика всегда была самой лучшей… Она… — Стайлз осекается и решает не договаривать. — Мэтти уже заснул, иначе бы… я бы не смог уйти от нее.

— Вы хотели завести второго ребенка, — припечатывает Дерек. — Неужели ты отказался от идеи?

— Это и есть причина твоего срыва? — удивляется Стайлз, а затем добавляет: — Эрика хотела еще одного ребенка, думала, это поможет мне и ей.

Дерек непонимающе вскидывает брови.

— Поможет в чем?

— Забыть тебя. Прекратить нашу связь. Возвращаться к этому снова и снова. Ты эгоистичное дерьмо, Дерек, вот ты кто! Ты мог бы раньше сказать, что тебя что-то не устраивает.

— Я тысячу раз говорил тебе, что я изменился, что я хочу тебя. Только тебя и больше никого. Я не хотел тебя потерять.

Стайлз трепет аккуратно уложенные волосы и тяжело вздыхает.

— Но ты потерял.

— Да, — соглашается Дерек. — Я ошибся и начал тебя терять. Но теперь я рад, что это произошло. Я больше не хочу тебя ни с кем делить. Никаких особых отношений. Я люблю тебя.

Дерек пересекает комнату и останавливается совсем рядом. Стайлз смотрит на него сухими глазами.

— Двинуть бы тебе, Дерек.

— По-моему, мы уже проделали это.

Дерек обнимает и ощущает его невольную дрожь, а затем опускает голову и вдыхает запах. Дерек знает, что это только начало. Прошлое нельзя перечеркнуть в момент, тем более что за спиной у Стайлза осталось несоизмеримо больше, чем у него. 

Но Дерек верит и надеется. Теперь у него есть шанс.


End file.
